


Dreaming

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Add tags as I go, BDSM, Beach Sex, Bondage, Day At The Beach, Dream Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Muscles, Ocean Sex, Office Sex, Outside Sex, Picnic, Porn, Smut, Teenage Hormones, Threesome, Under The Blanket, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, father Edward, mental trauma, minor sex, mommy dreams, mustache kisses, smutty smut smut, sneaky, wake-up to kids, working out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Various Full Metal Alchemist characters having... dreams. Wet dreams. Sex dreams.**Characters and relationships will be added as I go.***Tags will be added as I go





	1. Ed and Winry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. The relationships and dreams are just figments of my own imagination.

He was studying hard, nose in the book, back to the door. He wasn’t aware of anything he wasn’t reading. He was looking for answers, looking for the truth, and he was sure it was in any one of these books he had haphazardly organized around him. The air was even dense, ominous, and silent. He was struggling to concentrate. It just felt as if he was reading the same sentence over and over, and his frustration grew from his impatience. He had to find the answers! It was up to him, and him alone! And if he failed….

                He stopped and looked up as he heard the door creak behind him. Ed turned and looked behind him, only to notice the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She held a candle out, wearing her nightgown, and her long hair flowing peacefully over her shoulders. “Winry?” His voice choked out as he smiled gently.

                “Ed. You are here all alone?” Her voice was like honey, sweet, sticking to him. He felt his chest tighten as she closed the door behind her. “I’ve been worried about you… You haven’t been to bed yet.”

                Edward swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to dismiss the ideas that were flooding his head. “No,” he said softly. “I just wanted to figure this out. I can’t sleep.”

                Winry came up behind him as Ed turned back to his books. He felt her arms slide sensually over his shoulders and rest on his collarbone. Her breasts pressed firmly against his back and he gulped again as he felt himself starting to sweat. “You need sleep,” she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickling the hairs neck to his ear. “You can’t do this without some proper rest, Edward.”

                It was more than he could handle, and he felt the growing surge of comfortability in his tight pants. He shifted his weight, but it didn’t help at all. “I’ll be okay,” he tried to dismiss. But he didn’t want her to go away. As much as it was physically uncomfortable, she was also comforting. And it wasn’t like he had never had a hard-on about Winry before. It was more that he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

                Her hands started to drift from his neck, and to his chest. “Maybe,” she whispered softly. “I can help…”

                Ed felt his breathing grow heavy as he stopped reading entirely. He was frozen with all the new ideas that she could do to help him. And help him with what? Rest? Study?

                Her hands pulled on him and he felt himself let her pull him back so that he was now laying on his back, the book no longer in his hands. He stared up at her, her golden hair gracefully around his face as she looked down at him. His chest wanted to burst with the emotion, but he didn’t know what to do or say. His limbs seemed to want to move on their own, so he let them. His hand reached up and felt her face, how smooth and soft her cheeks here, her lips, curling a lock of hair behind her ear.

                “I’ve missed you,” she breathed, her face coming closer to his.

                He licked his lips instinctively, anxious to taste her. Their connection seemed like slow motion, with all his nerves in his body firing off. His pants were restricting the much-needed blood flow at this point, and he groaned loudly at the discomfort, but Winry didn’t stop kissing him. She opened her mouth, dipping her tongue into his mouth, luring his own tongue to come out and play. Both his hands reached up, cupping her face as he relished her.

                Before he knew it, she had moved around so that she was on top of him. It happened so suddenly that he had little time to analyze what was happening. She lifted her nightgown so that she could sit on top of him more comfortably and he felt himself being pressed against her inner thigh. “Oh, God,” he gasped.

                “Shh,” she hushed as her hands reached down and started undoing his belt. “We don’t want to wake up Al,” she coaxed.

                Ed let his head fall back onto the hardwood floor as he tried desperately to gain control over his bodily functions. Was this really happening? Was she really doing this? He felt her slide back, tracing a finger down the bulge that protruded against his pants. It was the lightest touch and he shivered at the inclination. “Winry,” he moaned loudly. “You’re not helping here.” He looked up as he felt her hands feel their way up his shirt, across his hard and defined abs, to his chest. Her fingernails gently scraping downward, reaching his zipper and pulling open his pants. His erection popped out, his boxers being far less restrictive than his pants.

                Winry giggled and smiled up at him. Her finger reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick, hard, throbbing, and impatient as it was. Still, it felt as if an angel had touched him with how smooth and delicate she grasped him. “Oh, Edward,” she moaned herself. She leaned down and Ed’s eyes widened as she licked from the base of his shaft to his tip.

                Ed about screamed, holding everything in as he choked out a breath. “Shi….” He gasped.

                “Just as I imagined it,” she giggled. Her fingers drew lines up and down his penis as he begged her to stop. “Why,” she taunted. “Why stop?”

                “You know why,” he begged.

                She slid her hands up his chest again, while his hands, released from whatever imaginary holds that restricted him before, reached up, pulling her gown up and over her hips. They grabbed her plump ass and squeezed it as he felt her tongue on his chin. “Edward,” she breathed on him.

                “Winry,” he moaned loudly. “Fuck.” He gasped. “Fuck me.”

She positioned her moist folds over him, dipping just his tip in her as she waved her hips to each side, luring him to thrust up into her.

“No,” he groaned angerly. “Deeper!” He grabbed her hips and pushed her down as he thrusted up. It was instantaneous. She gasped and screamed out his name as he exploded into her. There was no way to stop it. It was as if he’d been sucker-punched in the stomach and he groaned as all the pressure seemed to be pushed through his dick. His abs tightened, he lost his breath, and he lifted her up as he tried to drive himself deeper.

“Edward,” she gasped desperately. He felt her tighten around him, pulling on him, sucking him deeper as he felt all his energy being drained. He felt her fingers grasp at his chest, scratching it as she arched her back.

With no more energy, she fell upon him as he collapsed onto the floor. He was not only drained of any remaining energy or motivation, but he felt as if he had climbed the tallest mountain. Every muscle in his body ached and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. They breathed heavily, giggling a little, as she touched his face, outlining his lips. “Oh Ed,” she whispered. “You need to come home more often…”

                Ed laughed as he closed his eyes, feeling so completely satisfied. “I wish I could…”

                But it wasn’t real. And Ed awoke, feeling funny and off. He opened his eyes, noticing the black room, silent. He looked around for a second, trying to analyze his surroundings and wondering why he wasn’t in a candlelit room with Winry. Then he felt it. “Shit,” he grumped as he reached under the covers, feeling his crotch and how wet it was. It was a particularly large load this time and he sat up. Well, I guess I better get cleaned up, he thought to himself, annoyed at the teenage hormones that he had to deal with. _At least Al isn’t here_ , he laughed. _That’d not embarrassing at all_! And as he changed his underwear and climbed back into bed, he still couldn’t get that look out of his head. It was with him every time he closed his eyes. She was hovering over him, smiling gently down at him. He could still feel her lips on his and taste her sweet tongue. He pulled the covers to his chin and rolled over on his side. “Maybe I should go back to Winry,” he muttered out loud. “Maybe I just need to see her.” But as he sat quietly, fighting to go back to sleep he shook his head. _No… I can’t go back. Not yet. Not like this_.


	2. Riza and Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza's turn to be dreaming of her superior officer.

Riza put a small pile of papers in an envelope and sealed it, placing it in an outward basket. She was done, finally done, for the day. She watched as her fellow officers waved goodbye. “Colonel,” she said as she turned to grab her jacket. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?” She looked over her shoulder to see him grinning at her. She knew that grin, playful and mischievous. People didn’t know him as she knew him. He was young at heart. Only a man like him, with a boy’s dream of becoming the head of the state, could accomplish such a feat. And she loved him.

                “There is just one thing,” he laced his fingers as he set his elbows on the desk. “It’s a special job, just for you.”

                Riza felt her fingers let go of the jacket, letting it fall on the back of a chair. “A special mission,” she asked seductively, insinuating her own intentions.

                “Only you could do it,” he confirmed. She watched as he grinned as she came over to him. He turned in his chair as she walked around the corner of his desk, her fingers drifting along the edge.

                “What about us being good?” She leaned over him, her hands holding herself over him on his chair. She could smell his cedar cologne and it made her drool.

                “Oh,” he laughed. “I promise we will be good.” She felt his hands reach up her thighs and to her back where it started pulling her shirt out from her pants. “It will be real good.”

                Riza didn’t let him continue as she let herself kiss him. All her desires were let go as her lips smashed into his, pushing him back in his chair. She felt as if she was entirely in control. She climbed right on top of him and pressed against him. What had her entirely worse was the hard lump that was grinding against her. That will not do, she thought as she pivoted her hips to grind against it. That will have to change.

                “Lieutenant,” he moaned within the kiss as they opened their mouths to breathe before attacking each other again. “Only you,” he moaned. She felt his fingers finally reach under her shirt and his fingers race up her back, pulling her closer to his warmth. For the Flame Alchemist, he was always warm. She raced to equal the connection as she pulled his shirt from his pants and reached under to feel his abs. Their lips only disconnected for a moment as she pulled his jacket off, and then his shirt. Her fingers felt every detail on his chest, earning a deep groan that she felt vibrate from his chest.

                She rolled her hips again, feeling his hard rod in his pants pulse against her. “This,” she said as she sat back, pointing to his waist. “Needs help.”

                “What do you think your mission is, Lieutenant?” He grabbed the back of her legs with his hardened hands and lifted her up as he stood in one smooth motion. He turned just a little as he dropped her on his desk and stood over her. Riza felt her heart quicken as she gazed deep into his eyes. Her hands instinctively reached for his pants, pulling at them, and in a few moments, she heard them drop to the ground, revealing his overjoyed erection. “That’s my girl,” he groaned again. Riza was happy to take his dick in her hands and give it a few pumps but Roy stopped her. She looked up at him, curious, but he instead stepped back and started pulling off her shoes.

                She could feel as he unlaced her boots, slowly and sensually. This was the Roy Mustang she knew. He was a big softy, and she loved it. She craved him. She craved everything under the uniform. She wanted to shed his shell, the outer coverings that gave the world the illusion of who he wanted to be, and the soft underbelly of his undeniable tenderness. He leaned down to kiss her stomach, down her waist, and to her exposed thigh as he pulled her pants from her. She leaned back, holding herself up by her stiff arms, as she gasped at the delicate pleasure that urged itself to the surface. His kisses, light as they were, tickled and shocked the nerves of her inner leg and he pulled her legs apart.

                “Colonel,” she felt herself gasp. She had forgotten to breathe as the only thing she could think about was how close his kisses were to her wet pussy. And wet it was. She was almost sure he could smell her.

                “Patience is a virtue,” he whispered as he breathed his hot breath onto her.

                “Then you are my favorite sin,” she laughed.

                His tongue dipped smoothly between her folds and he moaned as he licked upward.

                It was all that she could handle. She reached up with one hand and grasped for his hair, pulling on it roughly. He licked again, earning something between a scream and gasp for air. His mouth covered her as he sucked on her clitoris, licking it within his rough kiss. “Yes,” she heard him moan. “Just like that.” He kissed up her inner thigh again as he leaned over her. She felt a finger drape over her and slide into her canal with no resistance. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips forward as his other hand grabbed her breast, squeezing it as his mouth took her nipple in it and sucked hard. His finger curled upward, going straight to her sweet spot as if he’d been there too many times before. It rubbed it just right and she bucked her hips upwards again as she begged him to stop. “It’s so good,” she moaned. But he silenced her, fiercely kissing her. He removed one finger, then inserted two, pounding deeper within her. She moaned loudly, feeling herself contract around his two fingers. It was all she could do.

                And it seemed to go on forever. She gasped, moaned, and cried out, as he pressed his fingers deep within her. It wasn’t until she decided to finally fight back that he withdrew his fingers. She grasped her hands in the back of his hair and pulled him off of her. “Roy,” she cried out. “God! Roy!” She looked up to see him standing over her, grab her hips, and pull himself into her. It was more than she could have handled, and she arched her back and her hands wrapped under his arms and onto his back. Her fingernails dug into his skin, grasping at anything from this earth as she felt her whole-body fade into a heaven-like state. She felt him explode into her, filling her with his hot seed.

                She could hear a dog barking as he leaned back, pressing deeper in her as he called out her name. But she couldn’t hear him. Only the dog barking. She wanted to resist it. She wanted to resist opening her eyes. But the dog barked again. Riza opened her eyes and rolled over to look towards her door. Black Hayate stood in her bedroom doorway barking towards the door.

                “Uhg,” she sighed as she sat up. “What is it, Boy?”

                Hayate looked back at her, wagging his tail before there was a knock on the door. He must have been barking at the door. She leaned over to pick up her watch and looked at it. 5:30 in the morning? She thought as she scratched her head. She got up, yawning, and padded over to the door, opening it slightly to see who it was.

                “I know it’s your day off,” Roy smiled on the other end. “You probably want to sleep in.”

                Riza opened the door fully and smiled. What a great surprise after a dream like that. “It wasn’t like I was getting any rest in my dreams,” she snickered.

                He grinned. “That’s okay. I was up all night with these wild thoughts…” He stepped in and took off his jacket. “Do you have a moment?” He turned with a boyish smile and a sparkle in his eye.

                Riza giggled at his insinuation. “I have all morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... too short. I should start writing them longer. But... how did you like it? Don't worry, I have more to come. Thanks for reading!


	3. Olivier has her ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier hears they have someone in custody, and goes to see who it is. She decides to interrogate and ... torture the suspect.

 

                She walked with determined steps down the icy halls. Her boots made the obvious thumps of her boots on the concrete floor as he advanced to the doorway with two guards at the front of it. Her long glowing blonde hair bounced with each step. She held the sword at her side tightly as she approached the door and stopped, looking at the door with determination. General Olivier Armstrong was sure of herself and confident. She turned to look, cold like her heart and environment, at the guard at the door. “Who is it?”  
                The guard looked back at her. “I’m not sure, Sir!”

                “What was he doing here then?”

                “Sir,” the other guard interrupted. “He said he came to see you.”

                Olivier turned back to the door to the interrogation room, glaring at the window. “No one is here to see me.”

                “Precisely, Sir,” the first guard responded. “Major Miles is in there now.”

                As if on cue, Miles opened the door, stepping through it quickly, and shutting the door behind him. “Sir,” he greeted Olivier. “I have prepped him for interrogation. You can see him whenever you are ready.”

                She nodded her acknowledgment and reached for the doorknob. “No one is allowed in here. No one is to interrupt us. Understand?”

                They three Brigg’s men clicked their heels with a salute. “Sir!”

                Olivier opened the door, shutting it behind her as she looked at the man tied in the chair. His arms were tied securely behind him and his legs to the chair legs. He was stripped down his white boxers, but despite his physical condition, he maintained a grin and a puffed chest as she walked in the room.

                _Confidence_ , she noted. “Colonel Roy Mustang,” she greeted. “What brings you to Briggs?”

                Roy smirked. “I was here to see you.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her.

                Olivier crossed her arms and tilted her hips to the side, skeptical of his excuse. “You’re here to see me?”

                Roy nodded dumbly.

                “I need answers,” she persisted, stalking over her him. She half sat on the table in front of him.

                Roy shrugged.

                “I will just have to interrogate you,” she threatened.

                She looked at his bare body. A large scar on the right side of his abs was a distinct distraction, however, she was certainly toned and well sharpened. She took a moment to admire his muscles. They weren’t like her family’s large and pronounced muscles, but they were still tight and formed. Her eyes drifted lower as she began to wonder if other parts of his body were as distinctive as his abs and shoulders. She reached out with her finger as she let it fall down his chest, running gently over every bulge, following the outlines of his scars, and feeling the warmth that he radiated. “Colonel,” she grinned mischievously, “You are so exposed here, like this.” She poked his center mass. “And you don’t even struggle. Do you not understand the situation you are in?”

                Roy leaned back and chuckled softly. “General, I’m right where I want to be.”

                “You’re delusional.”

                “Maybe not. Maybe I’m here to … warm you up.”

                She smiled as she watched him raise his eyebrows, and seductively nod at her. “The Flame Alchemist,” she whispered and then her tone raised as she continued. “Come to warm the Ice Queen?” She started laughing. “When you are done melting me, I’ll only be water, and you’ll be more useless than ever before.”

                “I think that’s a challenge,” he laughed at her threat. “Why don’t we make this an even match and you can untie me.”

                Olivier thought about it for a second.

                “What,” Roy taunted quietly. “Are you afraid that you’ll fall for me?”

                Olivier smacked him and grinned. “This is my interrogation, Colonel.”

                Roy shook his head and grinned. “Ask away, General, _Ma’am._ ”

                Olivier’s eyes brow twitched. She walked casually over to a table displaying a few tools used for interrogation. _An interesting selection_ , she concluded. It wasn’t an overwhelming amount of options, but a perfect selection of what she’d want to use. She saw a wooden paddle, sturdy and solid. She ran her hand over it as she debated. Next to it was a bowl of hot wax with a candle under it to keep it warm, a riding crop, and lastly a short cat-o-nine-tails whip. She turned to see Roy trying to look over towards her. Olivier tapped her finger to her chin before reaching down and grabbing the riding crop. “You’re going to pay for that,” she smirked. She lifted the crop to rest on his right shoulder, letting it drift down his arm.

                “Name the price,” Roy whispered in a seductive tone.

                She gently slapped his shoulder, flipping her wrist to slap the crop across his chest. It wasn’t too hard. She defiantly could have hit much harder, however, Roy gasped as it bounced from his pale skin. She slapped his abs, again, and again, listening to Roy gasp out. “You like that, Flame Alchemist?”

                Roy chuckled. “Why are you holding back.”

                She flicked her wrist, slapping the crop on his thigh.

                “Careful,” he gasped.

                She looked down to see a large bulge protruding from his boxers.

                “It’s no fun if that gets hurt.”

                She grinned, slapping his thigh again, this time a little harder. “Shut up,” she ordered. “You will only talk when asked a question.”

                Roy shifted in his chair. He smirked, clearly not afraid but welcoming the technique.

                Olivier slapped his chest with the crop and leaned forward, inches from Roy’s face. “What do you think you will find here?”

                Roy continued smirking but didn’t speak a word.

                “Nothing?” She let the riding crop drape down his chest and navel till it rested on his hardened mass between his legs. “Then answer this… After your mission, are you going to go home?”

                Roy shrugged, “If you wanted me to. You can always keep me tied up in your office.” He snickered.  

                Olivier chuckled at the thought. She bent over, letting her breasts bounce in his face. Her hand slipped into his boxers, and pulled out his erection, giving it a few rough pumps.

                “Oh,” Roy moaned loudly, and Olivier stopped, letting go of him and standing back up.

                “You are entirely too loud,” she overserved. She went back over to her table with the toys on and they were magically replenished. She picked up the nipple clamps and a handkerchief and grinned over her shoulder. “Oh… Coronal Mustang,” she said seductively. “You will like these…” She stood over him as she clipped the pinchers in her hand. Roy only raised his eyebrows, not fearful but interested, in her new toy. She reached out, clipping his nipple with no remorse. He hissed, trying to save face. But Olivier was sure to notice the throb in his exposed cock. She attached the second one, Roy rewarded her wish a gasp and another hiss in pleasurable pain. He thrust upward as he moaned towards her, but Olivier walked behind him in his chair, wrapping the bandana around his face and in his mouth, acting as a gag. “We can’t have you so noisy,” she leaned down and whispered in his ear. “We don’t want anyone coming in on us, do we?”

                She heard a muffled laughed from Roy as he shook his head. Her finger ran from shoulder to shoulder, running behind his head and along his neck. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a blindfold. She gingerly put it on him, earning a hard groan, muffled by his gag. She was just as aroused as him but wouldn’t tell him. She was saving-face too. Instead, she circled him, watching him flex his abs as he thrust up into the empty air, moaning. She reached over, pulling and twisting the nipple clamps. She started playing with his erection too, pulling down gently on his balls, pulling up harder on his dick. She went back to her table to get the hot wax, returning to dribble just a few drops on her captive’s chest.

                He muffled something at her, letting his head fall back. She could see each muscle group protrude land flex with the stimulation. It was more than she could handle. She let Roy sit unattended for a second while she removed her pants. She watched at his chest heaved heavily as he moaned. It made her drip with her natural lubricant. She ran her hands up his legs, up his chest, and over his shoulders, as she moved over him. She dipped his head into her, hearing him beg for mercy through the bandana. She gasped herself. He was so large, and so hard, but moreover, he was hot. She could feel his hardened heat inside her and she lowered herself with such discipline. Even her sexual desire was of the perfect soldier’s form.

                As she rolled her hips she suddenly felt off and she hit something solid, waking her up. She shook her head a second as she looked around her room. She then looked back at her bed. She had rolled out of her bed, hitting the floor. That wasn’t normal for her. Then she scowled. _How dare he_ , she growled. _How dare he infiltrate my dreams!_ She stood up and brushed her pajamas off. She could just see him, sitting at his desk in Central, hands positioned in front of him, smirking at his deviant mission. _How dare he!_ She climbed back into bed, knowing that she had at least two more hours to sleep. She laid there for a second before smiling. Oh, but it was good, she admitted to herself. She reached down, sliding her finger into herself. She was so wet, and the heat radiating from her vagina was overwhelming, even to her. She wouldn’t give Colonel Roy Mustang the pleasure of finishing her off, she’d do it herself.

                Roy sat up quickly in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around, ensuring his own safety and sighed.

                “Are you okay?”

                He turned to see Riza sitting up at him, looking concerned.

                Roy shook his head with a chuckle.

                “Bad dream again?”

                “You have no idea…” Roy rubbed his tired face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something new.... Gotta give kudos to my husband for the credit. He wanted something... original. Haha. But COME ON!


	4. Jean is a Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Havoc just wants a girlfriend. But now... he's dreaming up the wrong tree. He enjoys it, but love at the office is not there.

                The day was sunny, the air fresh, and the breeze gentle. Jean Havoc stood at the edge of a flower field with his hands in his pockets, overlooking the few women in it. The flowers waved gently in the wind. It was peaceful, quiet, and rejuvenating. His cigarette hung lazily from his mouth, traditional to his character, but it wasn’t lit. He had forgotten about it. He was too focused on the woman ahead of him. She was kneeling down, going through the flowers in an organized way, patient and nimble. Her fingers glided along the stems till she found the one she liked, and with perfect precision, she cut the stem and added it to her basket. Her long blonde hair was teased by the wind and her smile was calm and natural. He felt as if he was standing in a painting. There was no way this could get any better.

                She stood up, brushing off her pale-yellow dress, and turned to smile at Jean. “These smell amazing,” she said casually as she walked up to him. She extended a flower to him and he felt himself lean forward to smell it, drawn to it, but never looking from her brown eyes. “You’re too sweet to think of this place.”

                He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah,” he laughed. “It’s too good of a day to be anywhere else.”

                They walked back to the car where she pulled a basket from the back seat and handed it to him. “Are you ready for some lunch?”

                He nodded dumbly. _She made lunch_? He grinned.

                She pulled out a blanket, folding it over her arm and lead him to some trees on a grassy field. “Oh,” she nodded. “This is perfect.”

                He helped her lay the blanket out and then opened the covered basket to discover the feast inside. She had packed some red grapes, strawberries, cheese, croissants, a bottle of white wine, and lastly, his favorite, a delicate chocolate from his hometown. He instantly started salivating.

                All her movements were precise. It was like watching an angel work. Her hands danced as they placed a few strawberries on a plate. She then giggled a sweet warming sound, and lifted the fruit to his lips. His mouth fell open without prompting and she slipped it in. “There,” she tilted her head, satisfied. “Aren’t they good?”

                Jean nodded dumbly. All he could think was that he had never had a sweeter strawberry in his entire life. He was lovestruck. She buttered his croissant, putting a sweet wild berry jam on it, and handing it to him. Even as she sliced the cheese, Jean Havoc could have sworn that it’s never been so perfect. They giggled together, she laughed at his jokes, and the sun seemed to radiate off her bangs.

                Then she kissed him. She tasted like the jam. It was innocent at first, but it seemed she wanted him just as badly and encouraged a bit needier of an endearment. Her hands cupped his face, his chest swelling with a fluttery sensation, and his stomach turned upside down. He loved her. She smelled like the fresh wildflowers, tasted of berries, and looked like the sun. His hands found themselves on her sides as he pushed for more of her, and she laid back, willingly accepting his plea. His hands slipped under her shirt, feeling her skin, feeling her soft breasts. She moaned in the kiss as a reward to his tender touches.

                Had he died? Had he actually gone to heaven? How did he ever deserve such a beautiful woman in his company? He felt as if he was sitting on air, floating in the clouds, with no needs for air or earthly luxuries. Her hands graced him with such lightness that he wasn’t sure at a couple points that she was actually touching him. She unbuttoned his shirt while he held himself over her, devouring her taste, kissing her passionately. He felt her fingers press against his chest, outlining his muscles. She moaned into him as her hands grasped his sides, pulling him more onto her. He readily complied.

                He felt his own erection, his stiffness in his pants. He was happy to press it against her, softly at first, and harder as she requested it with her hands pulling at his hips. Jean lowered his head to the crook of her neck as her hand spread out over his back, pressing firmly as they ran up to his shoulder blades. He pressed against her inner thigh again with a groan and he gasped for breath. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, and he was about to embarrass himself in front of his date. No girl liked going out with a guy who came in his pants during foreplay. He had to remedy the problem. He sat up, pulling away from her and immediately went into controlling his sexual desire.

                “Jean,” she whined. “What’s wrong?”

                Jean didn’t know what to say. She didn’t move, just laid there, begging him with her eyes to resume the play and to pleasure her. His mouth salivated, and he licked his lips, swallowing heavily to avoid looking like an idiot. She spread her legs, pulling her dress up and over her knees. Jean leaned forward, her fingers grasping his hair as his hands pushed her dress up to her hips. His body responded heavily to her aroma, her hormones, and he felt his body grow weak. He kissed the inside of her legs, small pecks, just lightly grazing his way up to her wet flower. Her grip on his hair tightened as he got closer to her.

                “Oh, Jean,” she moaned.

                He felt himself pulse with anxiety. He gently took his thumb and slipped it between her moist folds, finding her enlarged clitoris, full of blood. He moaned as he leaned in and licked it, his thumb sliding down to her entrance where he felt a surging amount of wetness. He throbbed again in his pants. He flicked it with his tongue, hearing her moan louder and louder before he slipped his thumb into her. She arched her back, screaming out his name, “Jean!”

                He stopped as he felt his urge to release grow stronger and he groaned in response. He felt her tighten around his thumb. All he could think about was getting in her, pleasuring her, and hearing her scream his name in ecstasy. She arched her back again as he withdrew her thumb and inserted two fingers, pressing deep within her, searching for her sweet spot, the spot which would cause her to spill over with heavy pleasure.

                “Oh Jean,” she moaned. “Jean! You have to stop.”

                But he couldn’t. He would not last. He was already there. “Are you bad,” he asked into her thigh.

                “So bad,” she whined.

                He knew it was too late for him, and he thrust his fingers deep within her, licking her violently, feverishly, desiring nothing less of her most powerful orgasm. She tightened around his fingers, pulsating, as she screamed out his name. He lost it. He groaned against her as he felt his stomach contract and he gave way. It was powerful, enough to feel it fill his boxers and spill out. But he didn’t stop until she stopped; until she collapsed on the blanket beneath her and sighed in relief. He withdrew his fingers, licking them as he looked up at her flushed cheeks. He crawled up towards her, laying next to her and closed his eyes.

                But he woke with great uncomfortability, looking down at his sheets. They were in disarray, like normal. He was known for being a bit of a wild sleeper, and his roommates in the academy had complained before of him talking in his sleep. Thankfully, he had his own place now, because the situation was most embarrassing. “Oh man,” he whined but laid still in bed. He thought about it for a second before repeating himself. “Oh man….”

                The next morning, he got up with the dream still fresh in his mind. Now he had to go to work with this vivid image in his head, avoid any awkwardness, and try not to embarrass himself. As he walked from housing to the offices, he couldn’t get her out of his head. Maybe he was supposed to ask her out. Maybe they were meant for each other, and all he had to do was ask. His heart sank. He knew she just wasn’t into guys like him.

                “Hey, Havoc!”

                Jean turned to see Fuery run up behind him. “You are up early! Usually, you don’t make the first breakfast round.”

                Jean laughed. “Yeah, slept a little rough.”

                “Oh?”

                “Yeah,” he nodded. “Had this wild dream. It was so vivid…” Jean trailed off.

                “That happens,” Fuery said after a few quiet moments. “Sometimes I’ll dream of my mom’s peach cobbler and wake up in a pile of drool.”

                Jean only blushed. _Peaches…_ he just wanted to eat her peach. Of course, he had woken up in a lot more of a sticky mess than drool.

                They got into the halls and he looked up to see her walking past him. His stomach tightened as all the images of her rushed back. He could see her, smell her, taste her. He could hear her sweet moans in his head begging him for more.

                “Havoc. You’re up early.”

                “Lieutenant Hawkeye,” he greeted. He chuckled nervously, not really knowing what to say. He just stared at her.

                “Are you okay?” She stopped and looked at him. “You’re creeping me out.”

                “Sorry, Lieutenant,” he apologized quickly. “I … Uh…”

                She waved at him. “I’m on my way to the mess hall. Come with me.”

                He nodded, following her a step behind her as she began telling him about a meeting that was scheduled today. He didn’t hear any of it. He just stared at her ass, walking gracefully as ever down the hall. _This is your chance. Just ask. Maybe she’ll say yes!_ He bit his lip. “Lieutenant,” he choked out nervously. “I was hoping to ask you….”

                Riza stopped and turned to face Jean. “You’re not watching Hayate. I already told Fuery that he could while I was away. Speaking of which, you’ll need to watch Coronel while I’m gone. He tends to forget he has work to do.”

                “No,” Jean waved his hands in front of his face. “No.. I was wondering…”

                “Lieutenant!”

                They both stopped to see Roy marching down the hall. “Don’t forget we have dinner tonight, at Rubio’s! Seven! Don’t be late!”

                Jean felt himself melt into the floor. _Seriously_ , he thought depressively. _You even steal my dream girlfriends_?

                “Yes, Sir,” she responded, and they watched him walk by.

                “You’re dating the Boss?” Jean whined out, still trying not to give away his emotions.

                She shook her head. “No, we’re going to go play cards,” she waved off. “I have to be there to hold his money or he bets it all. Don’t forget that meeting,” she reminded as she waved off.

                Jean blinked and started crying as he went his own way. He’ll just go hide somewhere, no big deal.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, truth time. I love Havoc. I think he is absolutely adorable. I feel genuinely bad that he has such a bad romantic history. But working with a girl could have some...well... dirty thoughts.


	5. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds himself enjoying some time away from the kids and under the summer sun. Winry only makes it so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated To Rando29! Thank you for the prompt. I hope you like it!

                _I finally get a vacation_ , he thought happily. _The beach, the sun, and no kids!_ He smiled as he laid back on the beach towel, relishing the warmth of the sun on his skin. This is exactly what he wanted. He listened as the beach waves crashed into the soft sandy beach, and the wind blow through the beach grass. He could smell a bar-b-q somewhere and he thought for a minute or two about getting a hot dog to enjoy. But when he looked up, he saw Winry something down his way. “There you are,” he said with a big smile. And the smile was well deserved. She was beautiful. He’d never seen her in such a sexy bikini. It was red, thin, and quite revealing. He turned just as red as her bikini.

                “Hey,” he choked out. “Where…where did you get that?”

                Winry looked down at herself. “I bought it yesterday at the store,” she grinned. “You like it?”

                He chuckled and nodded. Of course, he could feel his face was hot by his reaction. But he also felt his stomach tighten, and his pants shrink. He moved his knees inward and back out as he grew a bit uncomfortable.

                “Oh,” Winry smirked. “You really like it.”

                Ed nodded dumbly, reminding himself to not leave his mouth gaping open. Yeah, he liked it. It was funny how a little piece of cloth could get him so aroused. _Actually_ , he thought, _it’s more like knowing what that little piece of fabric is covering_. After all, she was his wife. He’d seen her naked. She bore him two beautiful children. He’d seen her at her best, and she’d seen him at his worst. Maybe it was the fact that he was feeling so good. Maybe it was the idea that they were alone. Nonetheless, he wanted her as he wanted her on their honeymoon years ago.

                He watched as she made her way over to him in the sand, standing at his feet. Her hips slide to each side, her hands on her hips, enticing his eyes. He gulped. There, just a small triangular piece of cloth covered her luscious breasts, held up by two strings. They bounced naturally, enticing every dirty thought forward as he walked in the sand. Ed let his eyes wander south, watching as her hips tip to a side. _Oh_ , he snickered in his head. _I want to just take those off. Just pull that knot loose with my teeth, kiss down her thigh_ … He reached down to readjust his pulsing dick. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” he told her, making solid eye contact.

                She smirked as she waved her hips side to side at him. Her hands reached up, grabbing her hair and bunching it behind her head and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. He couldn’t take his eyes away. It was just too much. He was hypnotized by the exposure of her soft pale skin. Most of all, he kept thinking she delicately had hidden the best parts of her. He grinned as he began to think about how it was like as if he was reading a book, and he knew what the catch was, but he hadn’t read it yet. It was just taunting him, luring him in. But he was frozen, unable to move. Ed was caught, like his breath, in her overwhelming beauty.

She leaned her head back, smiling up at the sun, and turned and walked away towards the water. She knew what she had done to her husband. He was completely aware of his physical status. She saw his bulging erection, his announced protrusion in his shorts. It was most impressive and she intended to keep it that way. She stepped one foot in front of another, allowing her ass maximum swing. Ed sat up and watched, forgetting that he was drooling. She slid her thumbs under the string, pulling on them, showing Ed how they could easily be removed. She looked over her shoulder, smirking at his frozen response to her erotica. She bent over, making sure that he’d get the optimum view of her, as she looked through their bag. She shook her plump rump slightly as she pulled out a candy. Turning back to Ed, she slowly slid the taffy into her mouth, slowly, and ever so sensually. Ed felt a nosebleed coming on.  

                Winry’s blonde hair shimmered brightly in the sunlight. She stepped over him, falling to her knees so that her hips grinded against his. She sat on her knees, sitting on his raging erection, and smiled at him. She rubbed herself against him, reaching for his hands and put them on his hips. He would have done it before, but he was paralyzed by his need for her. He moaned loudly, expressing his joy in her little playtime activity. He bit his lip as all the ideas flooded his head in getting her to scream out his name. He thought about penetrating, deep within her, kissing her, tasting her…  She reached out and ran her fingers along his chest. She could feel them run over his scars, especially the one on his side. He reached for her hand, picking it up, and pulling it to his face. He kissed the palm and smiled at her. “I love you,” he whispered.

                “Edward,” she whispered back. “I love you too.”

                Ed sat up feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around her. Her breasts pressed firmly against his own breast. He pulled her closer to her as he kissed her, passionately, needlingly. She expressed her own love for the kiss as her hands ran up his back, grabbing the back of his shoulders and pulling him into her. He felt so young again. Ed felt like he could love her for hours, over and over again, with such fervor he’d love her. His confidence soared, feeling like he could take the world on, a second time. He shifted his hips under her, rolling his legs under him as he stood up, with her around his waist. His hands grabbed her ass and squeezed it as he started walking towards the ocean. “I have a better idea,” he groaned.

                Winry shook her head and started laughing. “No,” she started to struggle as she laughed. “You’ll ruin your automail!”

                He laughed in return as he started into the small waves, pressing forward into them. “I think my mechanic will forgive me.”

                She pulled back and glared, but before she could say anything, Ed kissed her again, squeezing her ass, and pushed against the wave. The wave lifted them, and he jumped a little as they got deeper, flowing with the sea. He finally felt more comfortable, leaning back into the waves, allowing the current to lift them and gently letting them flow with the rhythm. He put his head to the incoming gentle waves and propped her on his hips. He allowed the motions to work for him, feeling the water rush over them.

                Ed felt her hands reach down and pulled the tie to his shorts, reaching in and pulling them down. He moaned deeply, approvingly, as she grabbed his enlarged dick and ran her hand over it. He had to admit, it was larger than he normally could produce. It was impressive even to her as she stroked him, she grinned widely with much appreciation. Another gentle wave lifted his feet from the sand below. It was his turn as he reached down between her legs, slipping his finger to the side of her bottoms, pushing them to the side, and feeling between her folds. It was exploratory, to see how wet she was. To his pleasure, and his pleasant surprise, she was slippery, dripping with natural lubricant, and his finger slipped right into her. He watched as she tilted her head back and gasped loudly. “Ed,” she moaned.

                He felt himself throb. The waves lifted him again and he grabbed her hips as he felt her grind against him. He wanted to just guide himself into her, be one with her, and let the waves move them. Since having children, he admittedly felt more distant from her. Their passion was a little less, and their time together was limited. Of course, that made their unity feel abbreviated. Just as he was reaching down to guide himself into her, she turned around and pressed her ass into his crotch. He grabbed her hips, bringing his chest to her back, and kissed her shoulder as another wave lifted them from their footing.

One hand reached down to her front to play with her clitoris, but her hand was already there. “Oh, Winry,” he moaned. That turned him on even more and his hand returned to her side to pull her into him again. He reached down, grabbing his dick, and guided it by her bottom. He pressed the tip of his dick against her, feeling the warmth of her own arousal, and entered her from behind. The wave that came next helped thrust him into her and she gasped in pleasure. It wasn’t the deepest position, but he could feel her squeezing around him, contracting, especially his tip. He shuttered as she tilted her hips back, allowing for just a little more penetration. “Oh,” he cried out. “Just a little deeper,” he whispered, pressing harder against her. His fingers dug into her hips, and she pressed his mouth against her shoulder and he felt another wave pick them up.

                It was divine. The motions of the wave were soothing, slow and gentle. Even breathing even seemed slow as it began to match the rhythm of the waves. Winry’s head fell back onto his shoulder as she gasped out in pleasure. As she did this, Ed felt her tightening around him especially tight. His hips froze against her. He held his breath, letting them simply enjoy the pleasure of each other, not rushing the experience. The only thing that mattered was her, the feel of her skin, the color of the blush on her cheeks, the smell of her hair…. The gasping moans of her ecstasy.

                “Oof!”

                “Dad! Get up!”

                Ed held his stomach as he was jerked ever so violently awake. He wished he could deny knowing precisely the object of his pain, however, it was too familiar to a little foot whose owner viewed him something just short of a bouncy mattress. He opened his eyes to see a miniature him climbing up on him and taking another jump. He watched as the happy face, alive and excited smiled and laughed. The little hands pulled the boy up onto him, the feet pushing against his body to steady the boy. Before Ed could stop him, he leaped up. “Oof,” he cried out again. Not to mention, his raging boner was now in even more harm’s way. Even in the great pain that his son had brought upon him, the erection was not going away so easily.  Before he could even remedy that, Edward felt his daughter jumped from the other side, just clipping it as she half landed on his chest and rolled off in a fit of laughter. “Ahh!” He cried out, letting on hand reach down to cover himself. It didn’t really help the pain but gave him a sense of blanket like security feeling. Mentally, it comforted him to hold it away from his children’s evil limbs.

                “Why,” he cried as his children wiggled over him. “I love you.. why do you hurt me?”

                “Get up,” his son cried out again. “Pancakes!” Little hands slapped Ed’s arm in protest to Ed’s delay in rising from the bed. “Get up,” he cried out again.

                Ed reached out, roaring jokingly as he grabbed his son. A squeal shrieked from the two and his son laughed as he attempted to fight his monstrous father off of him. Ed, easily putting his son in a hold that was gentle but firm, turned over to reach for his daughter. He was too late. She screamed in laughter and had already jumped off the bed. He was only able to see her baby blue dress flutter as she ran out of the bedroom from him.

                “Let me go!”

                Ed failed to release his offspring, and instead only nuzzled his face against his son’s and grinned. “No!” His son cried out with the affection. “Let me go!”

He rolled out of bed, tossing his son under his arm like a bag of potatoes. His son only laughed as he tried to wiggle against his father’s hold, but Ed played no mind as he walked out and into the kitchen. It was here he let the scrambling child out of his hold and kissed him on his blonde head before letting him scamper away.

                “I told them to go wake you,” Winry said over her shoulder. “I let you sleep in.”

                The wafting aroma of buttermilk pancakes filled his nostrils and he licked his lips as he came behind her. His hands found an easy resting place on her hips as he kissed her right below her ear.

                “Sleep well?”

                He nodded. “Yeah,” he hummed. “In fact, I think we need to go to the beach…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... As research for this fic warned... Having intercourse in the ocean is highly unrecommended. There's too much bacteria and crap in there... it results in a nasty infection. Thus, I am not endorsing this at all. But hey! One can dream right!? ;D
> 
> How did everyone like it anyway? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Mei sit to watch the fireworks of the festival. it leads to other fireworks happening below the blanket.

                It was dark, and he could feel the cool ground through his shirt. But the air was still warm so the blanket covering him was all that was needed to be comfortable.  He couldn’t see the stars, but the music was loud. Al folding his arms behind his head, taking in a deep breath. It smelled like rich Easternly foods. There was chicken, pork, dumplings… He smiled. He’d been making up time as a suit of armor and enjoying every feeling and sense he could! That definitely included eating just about everything he could.

                A hand fell onto his chest. He was so wrapped up in his own experience, he didn’t notice the short young lady beside him. He smiled down at her and she rolled over, placing her chin on her hand on his chest. They smiled innocently at each other, not saying anything. They didn’t have to. Their eyes did all the talking. They froze in time, while the world spun around them, they sat, smiling in the most gentle of ways, appreciating each other’s company. Appreciating.

                When he was nothing but a soul, without a face or body, she loved him. She accepted him just as his brother did, and that was something that was most special about her. And as he thought about it, their connection and relationship was so immediate. But it wasn’t love at first sight, because it was only him that was _seeing_ her. And now, every time they locked eyes like this, their worlds stopped. His chest surged with emotion, his heart ready to burst forth from his chest. Al almost felt surreal with her, as if his soul was once more pulled from his body, and he was floating free.

                “You feel that?”

                Her words were like candy. They were sweet, soft like gummies, and smooth. “Us,” he replied in a whisper. He watched as she smiled, showing her teeth in a young excitable fashion. “I missed you,” he said as he rolled over, so they were now facing each other on their sides. His hands reached up, cupping her face. It was warm, supple, and fit perfectly. It was another moment, when they sat, admiring each other’s face, letting nothing around them matter but each other, and the warmth under the blanket in the grass. She let him come to her. That was like her. She liked being on the receiving end of a typical romance book kiss. And he liked giving them to her. He’d lived too long without a body. There wasn’t a moment now that could go by that would deprive him of loving her and kissing her. However, unlike a cheesy exotic novel, there were no sparks of electricity that flew from behind them as they connected. There wasn’t an ocean surge that reared up behind them on a picturesque island. It was so much more natural. It was him, and her, frozen without the need for air.

                He felt her hands wrap around his hips, one squeezing between the ground and him, pulling their bodies closer. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, brushing it eloquently from the tip of her eye to her hairline. He was careful not to press too hard against her. He wasn’t desperate, just appreciative. His other hand flowed from her face down to her shoulder, and then her arm, where he squeezed it tenderly. He felt her lips pull a bit more at his, sucking his bottom lip in-between hers. Her teeth gently grabbing it, asking for more. He felt the pressure from her hand on his back increase, asking for a closer connection between them, and he obliged. She squeaked, which Alphonse actually thought she was trying to moan, and he started to laugh, breaking the kiss.  

                Mei giggled and covered her mouth.

                “You’re so adorable,” he whispered in his reserved laugh.

                She pushed him jokingly in the chest as she giggled. He relished it. He loved the fact he could feel her push on him, that he could hear her laugh, that he could see her smile, and smell her cherry blossom perfume.

                “I love you,” he breathed, setting his forehead against hers.

                “I love you too,” she whispered back. Mei tilted her head up, letting their lips meet again. But the kiss wasn’t destined. A loud voice rang over a speaker and she stopped to turn her attention toward the front. “Fireworks are starting,” she explained to Al. He watched as she sat up, pulling the blanket and him. “Come on,” she encouraged. “Sit up.” She jumped in her sitting position anxiously. “I wish that Xiao-Mei was here. He just doesn’t like fireworks that much.”

                Alphonse sat up, leaning back on his hands, elbows resisting locking. He didn’t really care about the fireworks though. He just stared at her, watching her get excited. She was so happy. Eventually, she noticed and looked at him curiously, tilting her head.

                “What?”

                “You’re beautiful,” he answered.

                She grinned again, leaning against his shoulder. “You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Alphonse.” She tried to pull on the blanket again, but it pulled off on his feet. They both frowned at the dilemma. Before, when they were both laying under it, a small throw blanket was easy to hide under. They could lay closely, and cuddle. But now, it didn’t quite cover both of them so easily. “I should have brought a bigger blanket for you,” she sighed, no unhappy in her decision.

                “No,” he replied quickly, waving his hand in a dismissal of her apology. “Here,” he suggested instead and opened his legs. “Just sit in my lap.”

                Mei seemed more than enthusiastic about this idea and giggled as she climbed over and in between his legs. She leaned back against his warm chest and crossed her legs. Al, in turn, crossed his, around her, and pulled the blanket easily over her. “There,” he announced, satisfied in their position. Then I can do this,” he snickered lovingly and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tender hug. It felt perfect. They fit, like two puzzle pieces, complete with each other.

                One firework burst into the sky and they both looked up to see it explode with radiant colors of red and orange. But honestly, his mind was still elsewhere. They were beautiful, and it was romantic, he still had her in his thoughts. He gently squeezed her again as another two thundered overhead in an array of colors, lighting up the faces around them. He let his face fall, lowering his lips to her hear. “I can’t wait till we get home,” he breathed into her ear.

                At first, he wondered if she heard him because Mei didn’t move. But after a few more explosions, she turned with a red face to him and raised her eyebrows. “I was thinking the same thing.” She pulled the blanket closer and snuggled back into his warmth. “I like being alone with you.”

                Al smiled as two more fireworks went off in the distance. His hand gently fell from its position and swept gracefully down her side and to her leg. There his fingers traced circles on her leg, moving in spirals, one going big and into her inner thigh, and then smaller and away. He was asking for permission to touch her, but even if she said no and just let him continue dancing his fingers on her leg, he’d be happy. After a few more swirls, he felt her fingers interlace with his and he felt his heart jump into his chest at the anticipation of her next move. Was she going to ask him to stop? Was she going to guide his hand back to her abdomen? His stomach tightened as he felt her guide his fingers in, over top of her pelvis, pressing them to her. He could feel the heat through her pants and her head dropped back against his cheek. Her fingers let go of his, traveling up his arm till she couldn’t anymore, then rested back on his legs. There, she squeezed them when he pressed down on her.

                He rubbed up and down, softly, slowly, sensually. He probably could have heard her moaning if it wasn’t for the array of bursts and explosions above them. He could feel, thanks to the close proximity, her rapid breathing. He snickered as he pressed harder, finding the little bump, and pressing just a little harder on that, rubbing circles around it. She moved, tilting her hips up, and leaning farther back, giving him more of an area to touch _. She must be enjoying it_ , he thought as he kissed the top of her head, lingering there to smell her. He needed more of her, but this wasn’t the place. He ran his finger lower, feeling the warmth grow and thinking that he felt a bit of moisture leaking through the pants.

                Al blushed as he started to feel a kink in his own pants. He was starting to get hard when she climbed into his lap, but it only got worse when she accepted his touches and encouraged it. He needed to adjust it. His free hand pushed up on her and reached behind her, grabbing himself and pulling it forward and up, to make it more comfortable.

                “What’s wrong,” she asked as she half turned around, blushing to see his actions. “Oh!”

                “It’s no big deal,” Alphonse quickly dismissed and pulled her back into his chest. “I’m fine.”

                “Alphonse,” she tried to argue.

                “No one will see,” he whispered his comforts to her. “Just like no one will see this…” He raised his hand to the hem of her pants and slipped his fingers in. She moaned and giggled, shifting her hips again and adjusted the blanket so not to make it obvious what they were doing. He placed his lips next to her ear again, sucking gently on her earlobe. “Yeah?”

                Mei nodded.

                He was ignoring the fireworks all together at this point. He was so focused as he slipped his finger between her silky wet folds, feeling her wet and eager to accept him. He groaned softly against his ear, just to let her know of his own approval. The whole crowd around him, with their oohs and ahs, stared into the sky as the show continued. Music played in the background, and there was singing too. But he didn’t seem to hear or notice any of it. Instead, he breathed in her sweet perfume and kissed the base of her neck and top of her exposed shoulder. He circled the little lump, brushing against it, and even lightly flicking it. Mei turned her head at one point and moaned softly between the explosions, and he felt himself pulse with excitement. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel what he feels for her.

                His fingers finally slid down, reaching the port of her wetness. He groaned against her as he dipped his finger barely in, scooping out the stringy lubricant. She flexed around his finger, and her hips moved some more outwardly. Patient, he was, as he continued barely slipping in, and swiping out. His lips pressed against her hot skin, his heavy breath on her neck, as he groaned and moaned with her. It all must be quiet though, and that added a deeper sense of excitement. He had to withhold his boastful expressions. He felt it from her too. It seemed that this was especially sensual, sensitive because she couldn’t scream out as she normally would. Her hand gripped his thigh tightly.

                When he felt it was time, he leisurely slipped his middle finger into her warm cavern. Instantly, her walls crashed down on his fingers and his body froze as all concentration went to calming down the rising pressure beneath his own belt. He couldn’t cum, he had to stay in control. After a few breathing exercises, and her spasms slowed, he flexed his finger upward, feeling along her walls. She contracted again, pressing hard against his finger. He instantly inserted another and pressed deeper in her. She turned her face so that she could see him better. “Harder.”

                Al grinned and pressed deeper still, before plunging his fingers in and out of her. He kissed her cheek as he watched her face. She bit her lip, holding in a moan. Her brows frowned as she concentrated, then lifted in great pleasure, then frowned again. “Shhh,” he reminded as he felt her reaching her climax, tightening intensely around his fingers. Her hand grasped desperately at his pants, all her muscles tightening, as she muffled a scream through her teeth. He leaned in, still focusing on himself, and moving his fingers at an acceptable pace, placing his lips forcibly on her lips. He wanted to feel her orgasm through their kiss. He did. He felt her moan, scream, pressing against his lips with such force. Energy shot from them as they connected, colliding like two stars, with an explosion of heat and tension. He felt her suck on his lip, gasping as she parted for air. He allowed her a small gasp before kissing her again. He had never tasted anything like Mei before. She was certainly a delicacy, something special, rich, and vibrant, and he felt that he could taste her the for the rest of the night and no festival food around them would compare to her orgasmic kiss. A series of kisses, shorter and shorter ensued before he removed his hand from her pants and wiped it on the blanket.

                Al looked deep into his love’s eyes. The fireworks above lit up her face in shades of brilliant colors, but the emotion and gratefulness where overwhelming in her eyes. She turned around, reaching for his pants. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Oh?”

                “I think it’s time we went home,” she lured, her hands grasping his erection in the loose Xing style pants.

                Al nodded to the show in the sky. “But it’s not over yet,” he laughed. “Don’t you want to see the fireworks?”

                Mei only grinned mischievously. “I didn’t come here for the fireworks…”

                Al leaned in for another kiss, wanting more of her touch, taste, smell… He wanted it all. He wanted her.

                The train braked suddenly, jerking Al awake. He looked around, panicked for a moment at the sudden brake, and steadied himself in the seat. He looked down, noticing his greater burden at the moment and reached for his hat to put in his lap till it went away. Alphonse then looked out the window, noticing they hadn’t even reached the desert yet. He missed her. He missed his Mei. But he’d be sure happy to see her again. He leaned back and smiled as the fresh breeze and sun hit his face. In another three days, she'd be back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I love Al and Mei. I didn't know I liked the pairing so much. I need to write them more. They are surely adorable. And, this is a bit longer too! What do you all think?


	7. Meetings of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is late to a meeting when Riza and Rebecca interject him and give him a surprise.

                He was running to a meeting. Wasn’t that special. Even in his dreams, he was going to meetings. He sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. He had meetings all day and he was late. It didn’t feel that it mattered how fast he ran down the endless halls, that he’d ever get to any of his meetings on time. He wiped the sweat beading down his face as he turned the corner and looked down another long hall. He took a few steps before being stopped. A hand reached out and grabbed his elbow. Roy turned and looked to the side to see his Lieutenant. She smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side. “You’re late,” she observed. She dropped the smile, letting go of his elbow. “It’s over here.”

                Roy blinked a few time before following her. She had nothing in her hands and walked quickly to open the door ahead of him. He nodded his thanks and entered into the dimly lit office room. He stopped instantly, hearing the door shut behind him and lock. “Lieutenant,” he asked. “Why is no one here?”

                He turned to have Riza’s hand push firmly on his chest, causing him to stumble back.

                He studied his Lieutenant’s face as he was curious about what she was doing. Although he knew she wasn’t there to hurt him, he was still wondering what she had in mind. A smirk grew from the corner of her lips as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. “Colonel,” she whispered, pressing him against the desk behind him. “This meeting is well overdue.”

                “You don’t say,” he agreed quickly.

                Her hands ran down his chest, back up again, and started unbuttoning his uniform. “We have been planning this for weeks,” she whispered as she pulled him close, her mouth against his face, near his ear. “We want you.”

                Roy grinned. His pants bulged as he instantly knew what was going to happen here. It had been an incredibly long time since the two of them had some time together, and he was thinking it was about time. He reached out to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, letting them fall to her elbows. “You know,” he moaned, pulling her closer into him. “All you had to do was ask.” He kissed her cheek, kissing all the way down her neck, taking long kisses, taking time to smell her, as he pressed his lips down to her collarbone.

                Riza pulled back, pulling his uniform open, and pulling it off him in haste.

                “Oh,” he laughed. “You’re in a hurry huh.” Roy reached out and grabbed her shirt, attempting to take control of the situation. “What if I told you that there was no rushing this?”  
                Riza giggled, letting her own uniform shirt fall to the floor. She pulled at his undershirt, slipping her hands underneath. Roy moaned at her touch. It was soft and demanding. He felt the pressure on her fingers against him. He could feel her need, her desires, just from her pleading touch as she scraped her nails against his body. “No,” she shook her head softly, lifting his shirt over his head. “There is no rushing this, Colonel…” He grinned as he watched her inspect him. She looked at him as if he was the finest damn man, raising her eyebrow and nodding.

                Roy grinned bigger, knowing his ego was being well fed. “You like what you see?”

                But before he could step closer to Riza, two hands reached out and grabbed him from behind. They pulled him back onto the table behind him. He looked up to see the gentle flowing brown hair of Rebecca.

                “Oh?” He looked confused for a second. “Is this something I was supposed to read in the notes?”

                “He talks to much,” Rebecca instantly commented as she swings around and sits on his waist. She ran her hand down his chest and looked at him mischievously. “We can fix that.”

                Roy looked to his side to see Riza pulling off her shirt, exposing a pink lace bra. He felt himself pulse in his pants. “So… Do I get any kind of interlude of what is going on here?” He looked back Rebecca who was pulling off her own jacket. “I mean, I don’t mind. I’d just like to know.”

                Rebecca giggled. “Hear that, Love? He’d like to know.”

                “We can’t tell him everything. That’d ruin the ending,” Riza answered. She ran her hand down his leg before starting to take his boots off. “Maybe we should do something to these limbs though. They might get in the way.”

                Roy’s eyes grew wide. “You’re going to tie me up?”

                Rebecca leaned over, letting her brown hair tangle with his black. She ran her hands from his chest up to his neck, feeling him flex under her light touches, till her reached his face. Her finger interlaced in his hair where she grabbed it. Her nose rubbed against his, then her lips barely grazed his as she licked them. “Would you let us? Or do we have to fight you for it?”

                Roy shuttered. His whole body shivered with such excitement. He felt a boot come off and he heard it hit the wall, but all he could see what Rebecca, looking at him excitedly. He raised his hands to her hips. “You’d deny me feeling you under my own fingers?”

                “Tie him,” Riza called as she threw the next boot.

                “Hey,” he called out as Riza grabbed one arm and Rebecca grabbing the other. They pulled his arms up, tying them with string to the legs of the table. Honestly, he didn’t struggle. He was still processing what was going on. And he liked it, so he wasn’t disappointed if he never did figure it out. Rebecca then went to work on his pants as Riza finished taking off her own clothes. Then Rebecca took hers off as Riza finished by taking his bright red boxers off. Roy didn’t struggle the least bit. Instead, he struggled to look down at the beauties that had him now held hostage. With himself exposed, he allowed himself to remain aroused, making sure the ladies saw him erect and pulsing with excitement.

                And they did. Riza climbed up onto him, sitting on him, as she dripped some oils onto his chest. He moaned as she bent over, rubbing them against him. Her breasts pressed against his as she moaned at him. He then felt a well-oiled hand grab his dick and pump it a few times. He gasped for air, lifting his hips to buck into the hand. “Oh, God,” he called out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Riza turn around, backing up to put her warm pussy in his face. His instantly took to it. He lifted his head for a second, only for her to press down on his face, about smothering him in her. He moaned deeply with happiness as he opened his mouth, taking her. His tongue lapped upwards, licking between her dripping folds. She even tasted amazing, slightly salty, but smooth and rich.

He gasped again as he felt a pair of hands grabbing his enlarged testicles. They pulled on them gently as the other hands rubbed his dick with such power. They squeezed him, pressing back to his base, slowly, but with such strength.

                “Don’t stop,” Riza called out to him as he stopped to moan.

                Roy instantly went back to pleasuring her. He inserted his tongue into her, feeling her muscles even tighten around it. He wished he had his hands. He’d really make her beg for more. He thrusted up as he moaned, moaning into her, sending vibrations up and across her folds, tickling her clit.

                “Yes,” he heard her gasp out. “Yes!”       

                He felt immense pressure building beneath his own waist and he stopped to beg them to stop. “Girls,” he cried out. “You need to stop.”

                The girls let go of him. Riza slid up, rolling off of him. “He needs a break,” she observed.

                “Well,” Rebecca complained. “I don’t. I’m just getting started.” He lifted his head to see Rebecca pull Riza into a kiss. He watched as her hands grabbed her breasts and Riza moaned from the reaction. Although he did feel a slight tinge of jealousy, he also felt a substantial amount of precum seep from his own arousal. He could see as Riza reached out, slipping her finger into Rebecca and Rebecca’s head falling back as she gasped. He gulped. This was not on his meeting’s notes, but it was a welcomed surprise though! Rebecca then returned Riza’s touch, and Roy watched as these two expert snipers, fingered each other, feeling each other, and kissing most passionately in front of him. They moaned, groaned, and gasped as they hit each’s sweet spots.

                Before long, he needed a touch again. He needed to finish. His balls ached for release, and he coughed lightly as he watched Riza beg Rebecca to finger her harder. “I.. uh…” he coughed. “I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful thing you two have going on here. But, can you at least cut a hand free, so I can enjoy some of myself too?”

                Rebecca grinned. “Back in the running, Flame Alchemist?” She let go of Riza and turned to face him. She ran a finger from the top of his foot, to the inside of his leg, to the prize at the end of the road. She grasped him, leaning over to take him fully into her mouth. His head dropped back onto the table as he about screamed himself. Her tongue circled him as she sucked hard, retreating to his tip. Just as he thought she was done, her mouth plunged back onto him, pressing roughly against his base with her tongue. When Rebecca retreated, he lifted his head to see Riza grabbing his cock and sliding her fingers down it as she locked lips with Rebecca again. He groaned, watching their tongues dance and lap over one another. He felt his urge to release rising again, quickly and with much pressure. There was going to be no turning back.

                “Colonel?”

                He grasped the ropes tightly and groaned as he felt her fingers tighten around him.

                “Mustang?”

                He could feel Rebecca’s hand tightening around his balls, pulling gently at them.

                “Colonel!”

                Roy sat up and looked around. His staff was looking at him with concerned faces. He quickly wiped the drool from his face and shook his head as he woke up. “What?”

                “You were…” Roy looked to his side where Lieutenant Hawkeye had a hand on his shoulder. “You were moaning. Are you okay?”

                Roy blinked as he realized his enormous erection, aching balls, and tight stomach, the former secretly hidden under his desk. “Yeah,” he said calmly. “Just a dream, Lieutenant.”

                Havoc laughed at his desk. “A dream like that…”

                “First Lieutenant Havoc,” Riza shouted, putting a quick end to the finished thought Havoc was in fact having. She then turned back to her Colonel. “You have a meeting in five minutes. You need to go.”

                Roy tapped his finger on the desk and looked at the big doors at the end of his office. They were so far away. And everyone was in front of them. There was no way he was going to be able to stand up and make it out those doors without some kind of embarrassment.

                “Sir?”

                “Give me a moment,” he commanded as he closed his eyes firmly.

                “Told you!”

                “Get out, Havoc!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, oh yeah. Poor Roy. I do love teasing him. Well, I guess I just love tying him up. I'm wondering actually if Riza would ever be tied up? Well, I'm going through some writer's block for a little while, hopefully for not too long. Hope you all enjoyed this too. Please let me know. I will update as soon as some ideas start flowing again. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. Roy Can't find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is at Central and finds out Riza wants him as much as he wants her.

Ed casually walked down the halls of the Central Headquarters. His hands were in his pockets and his head hung low, watching the polished tile go by as he walked. It was a familiar scene, one of the uncomfortable memories and short jokes. He hated being there. He was already fighting all the officers there about giving him crap for being a “child” and not playing by the military norm. He was equivalent to a major damn it!

                He stood at the big doors of his superior officer’s doors. He’d walk in, the Colonel would joke about his size, maybe tell him to write him a report or something, and then jest about his adventures. “Teh,” Edward scoffed. “He’s just jealous he has to stay in the same office all day.” He looked around, noticing how quiet and empty the hall was before shrugging and opening the door. He stopped as the door shut behind him and looked around. The office was bare of the Mustang Crew. It was confusing since Colonel Mustang knew he was coming. He remembered the long and “joyful” phone call. Ed rolled his eyes at that thought. “Such an arrogant bastard…”

                He walked over to a couch and sat heavily on it. Now he wished he hadn’t sent Al to get food for the train ride. Now he had to wait for Colonel to arrive. He glanced under the table to see a chess set and debated getting it out. He didn’t play too much chess, there was too much thinking involved. It was a moment he realized that he was a man of action, not reactions. Instead, he put his feet up on the coffee table, folded his hands in his lap, and leaned his head back to catch a nap. Too bad it wasn’t meant to be.

                The door creaked as it opened and Ed jumped, sliding his feet off the table. “Edward. You’re early.”

                Ed smiled at First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. “Yeah,” he grinned, scratching his head in embarrassment. If anyone would give him shit for his feet on the table, it’d be her. “I … uh… I just wanted to get it over with.” Ed watched as she walked over to the Colonel’s desk and opened a drawer. She walked with perfect form, smoothly walking as if she was on air. Then when she bent over… He blushed and looked away. It wasn’t his place, and if Mustang knew he even had a remote feeling for his Lieutenant Edward would be “the cooked well-done alchemist.”

                “Are you okay?”

                Ed nodded as he continued to look away. “Yeah, just… wondering how long I’ll be here.”

                “Probably a while.” She shrugged and walked over to him. She sat down next to him with a sigh. It was clear now that she had seen his rosy cheeks. “You know how the Colonel is.”

                Edward nodded, swallowing hard as he put his hands in his lap. Problem with being a fifteen-year-old male was the influx of hormones. Even sticky buns, all risen with a perfect glaze on them could cause him to get excited. It wasn’t fair on any level. He began to think of anything else that was remotely unappealing. _Alphonse in armor, General Armstrong. Better yet, Captain Buccaneer in pink underwear._ He let out a small laugh.

                “What’s funny?”

                He let out another laugh. “Just thinking of…. Uh…”

                Hawkeye tilted her head to the side. She was always stern, serious, but in this moment her eyes were soft and curious. He wondered if that look was reserved for him.

                “Nothing.” Ed quickly waved off. “Just a funny thought.”

                Lieutenant Hawkeye patted his thigh. She laughed softly, more like within her breath, as she patted his leg lightly. “We miss you around here.”

                “Meh,” he waved off.

                Hawkeye leaned forward so that her lips were mere centimeters from his ear. “I miss you when you are not here,” she breathed into his ear. “I know you have feelings for me.”

                Ed’s eyes grew four times their size, and so did the bulge in his pants. “W-w-w-what?”

                “Yes,” she nodded. Her hand rolled to the inside of his thigh. “I know you come here early just to see me.”

                That was the truth. He was hoping to see her. She was always so nice to him, and her presence was calming, unlike the Colonel’s who was more agonizing and resentful. He could smell her. It was a specific perfume that she wore. It was smooth, and barely detectable unless you were within a breath’s reach of her as he was now.

                “We have the office to ourselves,” she whispered before gently placing her lips on the corner of his.

                Ed turned to face her and blinked. There was no way this was real. But he wouldn’t throw this opportunity away. He reached up to touch her face for the first time, feeling his heart stutter with the softness of her skin. Hawkeye leaned into his touch, placing her hand against his. She grabbed it with the gentlest hold and moved it south, stopping when his hand fell upon her breast. Sweat beaded up on Ed’s forehead and he took a big gulp.

                “Like that,” she smiled. “Squeeze it.”

                Ed complied, hearing her moan as a response. “Yeah,” she encouraged.

                The bulge in his pants was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He needed to free it and relieve himself the hormonal rush that was building. She must have been knowing what he was thinking, or she was seeing the uncomfortable signs, but she reached over and started undoing his pants. Ed grabbed her face, pulling her into a kiss. It was passionate, unlike anything he had ever dreamed of. She welcomed it, gave him her taste as her tongue ran itself across his. He pulsed with excitement. But there was more. Her hand reached into his pants grasping his enlarged cock and squeezing it. “Well,” she gasped as she pulled from the kiss, licking his lips. “Are you going to use it?”

                Ed grinned as he pushed her down on the couch, pulling his pants off and tossing them aside. He watched as she did the same, revealing a lavish blonde bouquet for him. He reached out, exploratory, feeling the precum that spilled just at the sight of a female reproductive organ. It smelled good too. But he didn’t know anything else about it, other than where he was supposed to go.  She spread her legs to him, opened it with her fingers and slipping her middle finger into herself. He watched as a kid at a magic show as her fingers dipped into her pink lust, receding with the thick lubricant that he desired to cover himself in. He’d bath in her juices if she’d let him. It was a desire he’d never held more anyone else. “Well,” she called, calling him with her finger. “Are you going to sit there the whole time?”

                Ed flung himself forward, slamming his erect rock into her, feeling the warmth and comfort that he dreamed she’d provide. He couldn’t move though, he could fuck her like she deserved. Yet, her moans and gasps of pleasure rang in his ears like church bells. His dick throbbed madly, pressure building, and he felt little control over his actions anymore. “Oh God,” he cried out. He groaned as he tried to hold back his seed, but it was too late. “Shit, Riza…”

                “Brother!”

                Ed woke as his metal sibling shook him.

                “Brother!”

                Ed groaned as he felt the wetness in his boxers grow, sliding down. “Shit,” he grumbled. “Just great.”

                “Were you dreaming? You were moaning and screaming out.”

                Ed rubbed his face, debating on changing now, letting his brother know about the hormone rush he was missing out on or waiting till he got up to shower and Al was gone.

                “Were you dreaming about Winry again?”

                Ed’s face flashed red in an instant. “What? You… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

                Alphonse chuckled nervously. “I know what is going on,” he admitted quietly. “Usually you have naughty dreams about Winry.”

                Ed let his mouth gape open as he tried to imagine his little brother knowing about his naughty dreams. “How… What…”

                “What,” Al asked. “I know about puberty. Usually, it makes me feel uncomfortable and I leave though…”

                “Why didn’t you leave now?” Ed looked away, clearly embarrassed.

                “Because I thought you were having a nightmare. You yelled our Riza, and I thought maybe you were yelling out Lieutenant Hawkeye’s name.”

                “It could have been a nightmare if Colonel showed up,” Ed muttered angerly. “Look, it was weird. I don’t want to talk about it.”

                “You know,” Al continued. “Having a sex dream about a parent is completely normal.”

                “What?”

                “She is a motherly figure,” he continued. “It’s no surprise.”

                “Al!”

                “I’m just saying. It’s normal.”

                “Oh God,” Ed cried out falling back into his pillows. “For the love of all that is good in the world, just leave me alone.”

                “Are you sure you don’t want to …”

                “NO! You perv! Just shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is a bit weird ... it was REALLY weird to write. But my husband and I couldn't stop laughing at the idea. Story Time! My best friend growing up would have "mom dreams" with each of our friend's moms. So it is completely normal... as was the crap we gave him for it.


	9. Work out buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Armstong goes to the gym, meeting an old friend there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOKAY! This is more of a filter chapter. I am not a gym member, nor do I work out in a gym. So, I know that I didn't go into too much detail. It's just not my scene. And it's pretty vague. And too short. I'm just letting you all down today. I'm so sorry. AND! It's not explicit at all. It's just a fun dream.

                It was a typical day for Alex Louis Armstrong. It was going well for him. He had a hardy breakfast with his family and even enjoyed some morning tunes with his sister Catherine. He felt like he had an extra bounce in his step. And, after work, he had time to go to the gym. He started with the Lat Pulldown, exercising his back shoulder muscles. It was all the weight on the machine, and he grinned as he felt the full effects of the workout.

                “Haha,” he laughed joyfully. “It’s time to add more weight to that machine!” He rolled his neck, stretching it out as he moved to the dumbbells. He added his weight, heavily and began with his favorite, the bicep curls. He grinned as he flexed his bicep, sweat beading up on his forehead as he pulled the weight up to his shoulder. “Yes,” he grinned. “This will do fine.”

                The door to the gym opened and a large man entered, looked around. He took off his shirt and walked over to the dumbbells as well. Armstrong nodded to his friend, who, without a smile, nodded back. They didn’t speak, only eyed each other. They were sizing each other up, feeling for weaknesses in their performance.

                Sig put 100 more pounds on the dumbbell than Armstrong, making sure he saw it and curled. Armstrong watched as his whole arm flexed. Each muscle bulging with power and his veins popping out with the beauty that was the human body. Armstong grinned though, accepting the silent challenge that was presented. “I see,” he nodded. “Well, then.” He added 150 more pounds to his dumbbell, lifting his arms outward.

                “Well done,” Sig mumbled, adding another 50 pounds onto his and lifted outward. They stood erect, lifting their arms straight out, feeling their muscles strain with the added weight. It was a worthy exercise for sure, one Armstrong was sure he’d feel tomorrow.

                Sig grumped as he dropped the weights on the floor, a loud thunder of a bang rivetted throughout the gym with the extra weight they held. Armstrong grinned, letting his drop as well. Sig nodded to the bench press. Armstrong noted the sweat, beading up and rippling down their perfectly formed muscles. He was getting a good workout, one to remember.

                Armstrong loaded the weight on the bar. He counted 800 lbs. Surely it wasn’t enough, but he’d see what his friend thought. He squatted down, lifting the bar up, grunting as he stood up and pulling with great force to bar over his head. Steam shot from Armstrong’s nose as he slowly brought the bar back to the floor with precise control and grace. Sig, rubbed his chin and nodded. He squatted down, pulling the bar much easier and standing up, almost bouncing the bar in his hand as he raised it above his head. “Easy,” he chuckled. He lowered it to the ground, imitating the control and grace of Armstrong, and began to put another 300 pounds on it. He squatted again, lifting it up, grinning at the new challenge. “How about that,” he grunted as he stood up, raising the bar above his head. “Like lifting a newborn baby!”

                Armstrong laughed full and loud. “You are a fine specimen,” he declared.

                Sig lowered the bar to the ground. “What brings you here?”

                “What are you talking about,” Armstrong patted Sig’s shoulder with admiration. “This gym has been a favorite of the Armstrong family for generations!” He picked up the newly weighted bar, not admitting that it was heavier than normal for him, but accepting the challenge, nonetheless. He grunted as he strained to lift it. His face grew red, feeling the flames in this abs and thighs as he stood up. He adjusted his stance as he raised the bar above his head with a boastful laugh. His arms bulged, the muscles expanding with the blood flow for maximum performance. Again, he lowered it back to the ground, peacefully, feeling more stress on his legs as he went back into a squat. Then he stood up, bringing his arms inward, in a traditional Armstrong pose. “What a glorious display of muscle,” he announced. “What more beauty could one behold!”

                Sig chuckled. He nodded behind Armstrong as he was distracted by something else. Armstrong turned to see Sig’s wife, Izumi, holding a 100-pound dumbbell as if it was nothing. She raised it above her head with one arm, the other hand holding a book. She wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

                “My!” Armstrong grinned. “What a wife! You are one lucky man, my friend.”

                Sig laughed, something that was a bit unusual of him, and stroked his beard. “She is beautiful isn’t she?”

                Armstrong patted his friend’s shoulder with the back of his hand and nodded to the other side of the room. There, his sister, Olivier, was lifting the tracker tire in the air, pushing it up from her body. They watched as she yawned.

                “Is she stronger than you?” Sig asked, feeling a bit jealous.

                “Armstrong women are fine as wine but strong like aged cheese.” Armstrong grinned. “Though your wife seems more posed. What grace!”

                “Come,” Sig waved. “I need to do a bench press before.”

                “Would you and Izumi like to join me for a protein shake afterward?”

                Sig picked up a 100-pound weight, flipping it in the air and catching it with one hand. “Do you go to the one next door?”

                “The only one the Armstrong family goes to! They serve a specialty that has been passed down from generation to generation!”

                The dream ended quickly as an alarm rang loudly next to his head. He sat up with a grin, stretching his arms far above his head before gently hitting the off button on his alarm. He got up, rolling his neck to stretch it out. “Well, I suppose it’s time to go see a friend,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who survived the non-explicit chapter, I have a very fun one for you next. Nonetheless, how did you enjoy it? If Armstrong could have a wet dream, I think it'd be something like this. HAHA.


	10. In his strong arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza has a dream she's... very conflicted about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I feel like I need apologize ahead of time for this chapter, but ... I'm not going to! XD I know, it's a wild paring. But at least enjoy the humor of it.

                It was already a frustrating day. She had so much to do because Roy was being especially lazy lately, her date last night did not go as planned, and on top of it all, she was not going to the range with the cadets today because of the lost a bet with Heymans. She had to do paperwork while he went and played with the cadets. “I could blow some steam too,” she muttered as she tossed a folder to the corner of her desk. She was working right through her lunch too. Roy, whom she planned on killing later that day, said he was going for a walk… It started at 800 o' clock. It was now 1300 o' clock. Jean was organizing some drill with his men, though she was sure they at the movie theatre considering Jean’s constant banter about the newest release. Lastly, Kain was in class. Yup. He had convinced Roy to enroll him in some techy class and had been gone all week. So, here she was, all alone, pissed off, doing everyone’s damn work.

                Riza dropped her head to the desk and groaned. She wanted to plan revenge, for each and every one of them… starting with Colonel. In truth, if he was there, at least she could fix one problem of hers. She looked up, leaving her chin on the desk and sighed heavily. She’d settle for a quickie in the closet, she didn’t even need lunch first. She needed him to rip her pants off, fuck her on top of his desk until they were both covered in sweat and had sucked the last oxygen in the room. Riza grinned as she began to imagine it. She wanted him to set a fire in her that would burn for…

                The door swung open with a loud bang, hitting the wall behind it. “Lieutenant Hawkeye!”

                Riza sat up straight at the sudden intrusion. It startled her more than anything. But as soon as she recognized who it was, her eyes returned to normal size and she sighed. “Good afternoon, Major Armstrong. What brings you here?”

                Armstrong looked around, looking a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off as he took a few steps to her desk. “Looking for a specific comrade of yours!” He was always loud and cheerful. She had to wonder what kind of paperwork he did if any. That’s probably what made him so happy.

                “Colonel left on patrol in Central this morning. He hasn’t returned yet.”

                “Huh,” he rubbed his chin. “That’s disappointing.”

                “Is there something I can relay to him if he ever comes back?” Riza rubbed her face in exhaustion. “Or can I help you?”

                “No, no,” Armstrong chuckled. “I was just coming in to give him an invitation to dinner at the estate on Sunday.”

                “Lucky him,” she muttered, going back to fill out an expense report.

                Armstrong didn’t move as he watched her, slouched over her desk, and pressing too hard on her paper as she wrote out numbers in the far left column. “You look busy. Has Colonel been slacking again?”

                Riza chuckled humorlessly, tossing her pen on her paper stack and leaning back. “That’s a complete understatement.”

                Armstrong pouted. He was clearly upset that his friend was unhappy. Riza usually didn’t seem like this.

                “I’m just a little overwhelmed today with everyone else’s work. It’s nothing.”

                “Have you had lunch yet?”

                Riza shook her head. “I’m going to go get some in a little bit. This had to be on General Hakuro’s desk by 1430.”

                Armstrong still didn’t leave. He folded his arms and hovered over her. It made Riza uncomfortable. Even though she was more than pissed off because of her abandonment, she also didn’t wish for any company. He hummed in thought. “Maybe there is something I can help you with?”

                Riza shook her head slowly. “Unfortunately, not.”

                “Surely there is something I can do for you!”

                Riza laughed hardly in her head but resisted saying anything. She sat quietly, looking at the papers.

                “It’s odd to see you so stressed out,” he observed. “What’s going on?”

                “I don’t really have time for chit-chat,” she excused herself. “I’m sorry.”

                “Telling me what I can do to relieve your stress is not chit-chat.” Suddenly Major Armstrong’s voice was serious.

                Riza rubbed her face again. “I lost a damn bet to Breda to train the cadets in the shooting range. Havoc is off goofing off in a ‘training exercise.’” She made quotation marks with her fingers. “I’m stuck doing all this last minute work because they all chose to have a paper plane competition yesterday.” She stood up, leaning on her desk. “I’m tired, hungry, pent up…”

                Armstrong put his hand on her shoulder. “Lieutenant,” he said gently. “I’m here to help you. Just tell me what I need to do, I’m at your service.”

                Riza laughed out loud. “What I need is illegal,” she muttered.

                Armstrong must have misunderstood her because he didn’t shy away from her but instead laughed quite loudly. “I don’t kill people for you. Colonel generally does that.”

                Riza snorted shaking her head. “Fine, do you know anyone who’s available, who possibly a nice gentleman but likes to…have… a little…” She shook her head. “Never mind, Major. The conversation is too inappropriate.”

                Armstrong clearly was taken aback as he realized what she was getting at. He covered his mouth with his fist as he coughed lightly, trying to regain some composure. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant…”

                Riza waved her hand and shook her head. “I’m the one that should be sorry,” she sighed heavily. “I should not be so…brash.”

                He chuckled. “Not at all,” he replied. “Sometimes it’s the simple things that we all need that seem the hardest to remedy.”

                Riza snickered. She was most thankful that he hadn’t taken off his shirt …

                “Sounds like what you need is some Armstrong love!” Major Armstrong ripped his shirt off in his signature way and posed. “This love is reserved for certain people! Passed down through Armstrong generations! Consider yourself lucky, Lieutenant!”

                Before Riza even had a chance, Armstrong wrapped his big arms around her, giving a surprising gentle embrace. She initially struggled but stopped knowing that it was futile to struggle against the big loving oaf. She decided to drop her embarrassing desires and finish the form, going and getting something to eat. Maybe she’d go off campus, find Mustang and give him a piece of her mind… a large piece of her mind. Maybe he’d choke on it.

                Armstrong set her on the ground. “Dearest Hawkeye,” he whispered gently. “Where did you have in mind?”

                Riza choked as her eyes grew in size. “W-What?”

                “If I’m going to help, it shouldn’t be done here.” He was so matter-of-fact about it. What was she supposed to say?

                He grinned. “Is there a locked office you have access to?”

                Riza looked down at her papers, thinking deeply on his proposal. She didn’t feel opposed to it at all. She couldn’t understand why she was even considering something like this! She was very strict on the rules (besides her romps with Mustang). She’d never allow her honor to be tarnished, and she knew Armstrong was the same.

                “I promise it will be just for professional courtesy,” Armstrong said gently. “Nothing more will come of it.” He grinned. “Like you and Colonel I suppose.”

                Riza instantly blushed. “You… You know about that!?”

                Armstrong put his finger to his lips. “I don’t know anything that can put you two in harm's way.”

                She smiled. “Actually,” her eyes lit up. “There is an office space two doors down. It’s empty. It’s small, and quiet there.”

                “Come on, then,” Armstrong grabbed his shirt, putting his hand gently on her back, leading her to the door. “You have much to do. We shouldn’t dilly-dally now.”

                She felt like a young girl, giggly at the thought of a new partner, of being so intimate with Armstrong. It’s not like she had never thought about him like this, but he was a noble beast, a man of virtue to be admired. Her hands shook as she unlocked the door, Armstrong looking back down the hall to make sure they weren’t seen. As soon as they entered, she locked the door. Riza took a deep breath, wondering if there was any regret that would surface later. Maybe it’d be the opposite. She giggled quickly. As she turned, he stepped up to her, putting his hand on her waist.

                “Let me know what pleases you,” he said gently. It wasn’t like him at all. Granted, what she was doing was uncharacteristic as well. “I don’t want any unpleasant experiences.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear. “We Armstrongs are proud of our sexual performances.” His lips kissed down her neck, stopping at her uniform collar. His bushy mustache tickled her neck.

                She felt her hand raise to feel his chest. It radiated a comforting heat, and his heartbeat was strong and even. It didn’t feel like it was going to burst from his chest like Colonel’s when they were together. It felt as if Armstrong was in complete control. It made her weak in her knees. She turned and kissed him, gently at first, but the second kiss was stronger. She had never kissed anyone with a mustache. It was new, not something she was fond of, but the pressure and need were the same as any other kiss.  If she was going to get the ride of her life from him, she needed to look past his facial hair and focus on an orgasm. Her hands slid up to his chest, pressing on him to push him back. Armstrong grunted in the kiss, pulling back and stepping back, looking confused. However, Riza took this moment to shove him back, pushing him back to the desk.

                “Oh,” he grinned. He picked her up, an easy feat, and turned quickly, placing her on the desk. He was getting the idea. Their lips fought passionately. She never had wondered what Major Armstrong tasted like. She’d always enjoyed his cedar cologne, but he tasted sweet, like peppermint candies. As he finally withdrew from the kiss, grinning, his hands went about getting her uniform top undone. She let her own hands reach out to his belt. His head simmered in the sunlight from the small window, and his Armstrong curl of blonde hair, a tradition passed on for generations, bounced gently with grace. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was.

                Then she looked at his pants. _Wait_ , she thought with a blush. _Wait_ … how big was he going to be? Was his muscly exterior a front for his tiny dick? Or was it going to be massive and overwhelming like he was? Was he going to be thick? Or normal size? This was concerning a bit considering he was going to be thrusting in her.

                She threw her jacket off and abandoned his pants to undo her own. He must have seen her hesitance because he stopped unzipping his pants and tilted his head. “Are you having second thoughts?”

                Riza shook her head quickly and continued to blush. She laughed, “No, I’m wondering how large you are, considering your size. Your muscles are not compensating for something are they?”

                Armstrong leaned down again, kissing her, letting his nose brush against her. “On the contrary, Riza,” he whispered suggestively.

                She felt a shiver run up her spine as he used her first name.

                “You’ll never forget this.” His hands grabbed her waist, pulling her to the edge of the desk as he thrust forward.

                Riza gasped at the large bulge that rammed into her groin. Her head fell back as her hands reached out for him. It was larger than she expected. As he let go of her, she stood back and gently slid his pants off. She was tempted not to look, just let him fuck her like she wanted it. But curiosity got the best of her and she lifted her head to see his member. Her heart about stopped as she looked at how large it was, protruding from his hand as he stroked it. So much went through her mind. It was overwhelming. Was his load going to be as big also? Was he going to hurt her? Was ….

                Riza sat up in a cold sweat. Her breath was heavy as she gripped the sheets. “No way,” she muttered as she looked around. Hayate laid by her feet, looking up at her sudden movement. “That was too vivid,” she gasped, still struggling to breathe. She laid back down, knowing that no matter what she did, there was not going to be any more sleep, and there was no recovering from that kind of dream. What did it even mean? “I’m not even sexually attracted to him,” she admitted to the room.

                She tried not to, but she obsessed over it the whole morning. It was normal for her to be quiet, so no one considered anything different as she tried to put her thoughts behind her. She got her coffee from her breakroom, looking at the donuts that were left by some generous soldier. “Hey there!”

                Riza turned to see Breda strolling up to her. He didn’t have a problem reaching over and grabbing a donut, taking a big bite. “I have been looking for you,” he muttered with a mouth full. He swallowed and grabbed a coffee cup from the shelf.

                “What can I help you with?” Maybe this would help distract her.

                “Colonel said something about an inspection. He said you’d know what he was talking about.” He stuck the donut in his mouth, using both hands to pour the coffee in the mug before taking another bite of the sugar covered breakfast treat.

                Riza nodded. “Yes, I do.” She sighed. It was codeword between them, specifically for an intimate meeting. She was unsure if she could even perform with the overwhelming penis that plagued her thoughts. “Unfortunately, I don’t have room in my schedule to help him today. I’m pretty overwhelmed.”

                “You’re his adjutant,” Breda mentioned, a little shock that Colonel would go anywhere without her. “You never leave his side.”

                “He’ll be fine on his own today. I have other things to go through.” It was a lie. But she’d make up some work to cover.

                “Lieutenant!”

                Riza’s body froze, a chilly shiver running through every nerve.

                “Good Morning you two!”

                “Major Armstrong!” Breda nodded a welcome. “There’s donuts!”

                “Wonderful,” He laughed, loud and boastful as his character dictated.

                Riza couldn’t move from her spot. She looked straight at the wall, her face a crimson red.

                “Hawkeye?” Breda nudged her. “You okay?”

                “I…I … better go now!” She turned sharply, averting her eyes as she rushed out of the breakroom.

                “What was that about,” Armstrong asked curiously. “I hope that I didn’t offend her.”

                Breda shrugged. “I don’t know. She said she was pretty overwhelmed with work today.”

                “Hmm” Armstrong hummed. “I wonder if there would be anything I could help her with? My afternoon is clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long stretch, and VERY non-Cannon. It started as a joke and went out of control. My husband said, Riza and Armstrong, and after I wrote it he said, "WRONG ARMSTRONG!" Haha. I hope that you at least enjoyed the humor of it all. Thank you for being readers. I'm sure I'll have more eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy... that's some explicit stuff! What do you all think?


End file.
